Clinical and translational research in acute kidney injury (AKI) requires well designed prospective studies as well as access to well characterized patients with longitudinal follow up coupled with biological samples enabling investigators to probe the underlying mechanisms and pathways contributing to outcomes. The specific aims of the Resource for Clinical Studies of AKI (Core A) are to 1) provide core resources to support the design and conduct of clinical research In AKI, 2) provide a genomics resource to perform systematic genomic analyses and allow correlation with clinical phenotypic information, and 3) provide a biological sample repository linked to the clinical and genomics database for the characterization of patients for our investigator base. This core will specifically provide investigators access to patients with AKI through an established international network of collaborating investigators who are contributing to an ongoing registry of AKI in the ICU setting currently with over 1000 patients, access to biological samples including DNA from patients and healthy controls and protocols and tools for quantitative assessment of changes in kidney function. Since its inception the Core has been successful in supporting investigators for clinical and translational research. The Core has established a robust data management system and database of patients with AKI that Is flexible In accommodating the research objectives of individual investigators and collaborating centers; currently supporting 5 large multicenter projects including the AKI registry and an international prospective study for the genomics of drug-induced kidney injury. The genomics resource has facilitated the investigation of genetic determinants (both risk and outcome) of AKI, and identified novel genomic predictors of the longitudinal course in AKI. Over 14,000 biomarker assays incorporating more than 20 analytes have been performed to support both pediatric and adult AKI research. A biological sample repository has been established and has >2000 sequential samples from well-characterized patients with and without AKI. The Core has supported 143 projects for 52 investigators (including 4 pilot recipients and 45 non-core personnel), resulting in 57 publications. These rich resources will continue to enable interdisciplinary clinical investigation in AKI to advance our understanding of the natural history, pathophysiology and treatment of human AKI. Core A in conjunction with existing resources at UAB and UCSD and other cores within the O'Brien center will accelerate the translation of new investigative insights towards improving outcomes for patients with AKI.